The purpose of the present invention is to provide a multipurpose and inflatable raft and, more particularly, a raft composed of one or more raft units for use in both water activities and activities on snow and ice.
Recreational implements used for water activities during the summer typically may not also be used for snow and ice activities during the winter. In addition, most recreational implements for use in water and ice are so large in size that the manufacturing, storing and transporting of these implements are inconvenient and costly.
In view of these shortcomings, the present multipurpose and inflatable raft has been created to provide the following features:
1. The size of the raft invention of the present invention can be minimized while not in use. When in use it can be assembled into several such units to form configurations desired to meet specific requirements.
2. Two or more raft units according to the present invention can be combined together so as to form a raft or proper size which provides high buoyancy and security to prevent the assembled raft from suffering damage due to tearing of one of the raft units.
3. The raft of the present invention can be used for a variety of purposes, such as playing games while sitting, kneeling, or lying on the back or stomach. It can be used for water skiing, snow skiing, surfing, pedaling individually or with a coordinator or with several people together.
4. The raft of the present invention provides great stability.